Happy Birthday Ginny
by Bookworm Believer
Summary: Molly got fed up with George and Fred after their 6th birthday and refused to clean their room anymore. So now it's their responsibility to clean it and have it prepared for Molly's inspections at the end of every week. During this inspection she smells something funny….


**A/N:** Molly got fed up with George and Fred after their 6th birthday and refused to clean their room anymore. So now it's their responsibility to clean it and have it prepared for Molly's inspections at the end of every week. During this inspection she smells something funny….

 **Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to own the young, adorable Fred and George, as well as the older, sexy George and Fred, I sadly do not.

* * *

Fred and George were scrambling to try and get their beds made before their mum decided it was time for the inspection. The twins were both happy and annoyed that she no longer cleaned their room; happy because there was more opportunity to hide things they didn't want her to see, and annoyed because they had to actually do the cleaning themselves.

"Ready Fred?" George's voice called from his bed. He heard a sound from Fred that sounded like an approval, despite the fact that Fred's head was somewhat buried beneath his own bed covers.

Fred quickly finished making his bed and managed to crawl out just as they heard their mother's footsteps coming up the creaky old stairs.

"Ready Georgie." Shooting his brother a glance across their rather small, green and blue bedroom and they both scrambled onto their respective beds and tried to look innocent.

Molly Weasley entered her twin son's shared room and shot suspicious looks at the boys. They were both trying to look innocent, but anyone who had met the boys knew that they were both far from innocent. Molly truly dreaded the letters she was going to get home from Hogwarts once they started attending.

Looking around the room, Molly noticed slight mess scattered around, but nothing that she would scold the boys for. It was normal for any room to have a little clutter, especially since these two children of hers in particular were always collecting the strangest objects from around the house and garden.

"Hi mum!" Fred and George called in unison with matching grins.

Despite the fact she'd carried them for just shy of 9 months, even the Weasley matriarch couldn't tell her twin boys apart; something they frequently took advantage of.

Molly started by walking over to their built-in wardrobe and opening it cautiously.

During her first inspection of the boys' room, she'd opened the wardrobe door without hesitation and had been buried under so much _stuff_ that she'd needed to call her husband for help. Because that's what everything in their wardrobe was… _stuff!_

Having nothing fall on her, she stuck her head past the doorframe and glanced around. Everything looked fine. Backing away, she stopped suddenly.

(Now, for the record, if she or anyone else had have been looking in Fred and George's direction, they would've seen the panicked and frantic glances that they shared.)

Everything looked fine in the wardrobe, but _what_ was that horrendous smell? Poking her head back in the wardrobe, she inhaled deeply and thought she would faint. Grasping at the door, she pulled back quickly and spun to look at her twin's, who had replaced the angelic looks on their faces.

Pulling her wand out of her apron, she gave her son's the _look_. All her children knew this look. It was the one that said "you have approximately three seconds to tell me what's going on, or you will face the consequences." _That_ look.

Fred and George both had plenty experience with Molly Weasley's looks, and were completely unaffected by the sharp eyes that were boring into their souls. Or at least that's how their siblings described the experience.

" _Revelio!_ " Molly's strong voice rang through the room as she commanded all their secrets to show themselves.

Little things that the twin's had hidden around popped up at random places around the room, but the most noticeable change was the animal-like squeal that was accompanied by a small box flying out of the wardrobe. The box was simple cardboard with the lid flaps secured away from the opening. The boys looked anywhere except the box, their mother and each other.

Molly took a peak into the box and was stunned at what she saw. It was a mini teacup pig that was dressed in a little raincoat and boots, in a box full of mud.

Whirling around, she growled at her sons, "Explain yourselves, now!"

"Mum, we promise—"

"—it's not what you think!"

"Ginny wanted a pet—"

"—for her birthday—"

"—so we thought we'd get her—"

"—a cute little piggy."

Molly couldn't even form words in response to the troublemakers she called sons. Gaping at them blankly, she came to her senses when they began to talk. Holding up her hand to stop them, she flicked her wand to levitate the box (and piglet she supposed) in front of her out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. There was no way she could handle this right now. Arthur could handle the boys, while she tried to figure out what on _earth_ she was going to do with a micro pig, dressed in rain clothes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you think. I think young George and Fred are pretty _damn_ cute!


End file.
